


Like an open book

by Mollo44



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Aruni is a teasing machine, Blushing, F/F, Fluff, Nomad is a useless lesbian, Slightly embarrassed, Teasing, pinned down, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollo44/pseuds/Mollo44
Summary: After a successful mission against the white masks in Morocco a group of operators stay at the fortress for a day or two to rest a bit.Nomad is one of those operators and after a rather interesting talk with Kaid her girlfriend, Aruni have some questions for her ...
Relationships: Sanaa "Nomad" El Maktoub/Apha "Aruni" Tawanroong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Like an open book

**Author's Note:**

> Ts-his work was inspired by the fan art of the talented @Fluffy_Lamby(on twitter) go see her work she deserves more love !

Rest. Sanaa needed rest. A few operators were sent to Morocco to locate and dismantle a White Mask cell that was terrorising the surroundings and probably was going to target the Forterress next. Nomad was one of the operators that were sent and probably the most important one since she knows the desert like her pocket. She led the group flawlessly during the mission. She was even surprised by herself knowing she never led any group directly since she integrated Rainbow. 

So everyone was happily surprised because for her first time commanding, the Moroccan operator had to command a group shattered since the grand finale of the S.I especially when Wamai and Aruni were both a part of the group with also Finka and Dokkaebi. Moreover the two non-Nighthaven agents were suspicious towards Sanaa’s impartiality because of her relationship with the Thaï operator. Honestly Sanaa was more disturbed by the repercussions of the scission and just wanted it to stop. She condemned Ash’s punch but understood it and despite her not being a huge fan of Kali’s mentality she must admit that she’s done the job. So in reality she was totally neutral. Besides technically their relationship was still secret even if some operators were aware of it.

But right now rest was all she needed. After heading towards her quarters she dropped down on her bed not even taking the time to undress properly.

After a long and peaceful sleep she opened an eye when some daylight managed to shine in the room but her vision was blurry, still feeling the need to sleep a little more. However a human figure was in front of her. The vivid red on the side of that figure led Sanaa to the conclusion that it was Aruni with her prosthetic leaving the room. The light surrounding her made her seem like an angel. Sanna moved a little to approach her angel however the angel leaned towards Sanaa and whispered in her ear.

“Stay asleep my dear …” The soft voice of her partener resonated inside the tired woman, she didn’t fight it any longer and got back to sleep

When she woke up again, she already felt better. Her partener clearly did sleep here and already left because of the marks and the distinct smell of Apha’s delicate perfume on the sheets.

She got up after a few minutes fully emerging from her slumber. The muscles of her whole body were aching, she didn’t feel that when she was still laying down the more or less comfortable bed, which showed how much Sanaa was tired last night to get asleep that fast on that particular bed.

Nomad’s quarters were quite simple: a room with a double bed, the creaking wooden floor didn’t give a reassuring feeling because it sounded like it could collapse at any moment. The walls were made in stone and there was another door on the opposite side of the room that led to the bathroom. There was also a small and cramped corridor that served as an entrance. The Morrocan desert sun gave to the room an atmosphere of calm and serenity. Like it was trapped in time.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted Nomad’s train of thoughts during her preparation for the coming day.

“Hey ! Nomad ! You okay ? Aruni said you were tired but Kaid is looking for you everywhere !” It was Finka, the Belarussian operator had a hint of worry in her voice. Nomad rushed to open the door and Finka's expression seemed relieved of finding Sanaa.

“Really ? Did he tell you what he wanted ?” Asked Sanaa.

“ Well, I don’t know. I just happen to cross paths with our lovely colossus Oryx that told me to tell you that Kaid was looking for you, but he didn’t specify the reason. And since I remembered that you were barely holding on your feet when we got back from the mission last night I just thought I’d check up on you to know if everything was fine.”

“Thank you for your concern Lera, I was just tired, nothing more. So if you see “our lovely colossus” make him know that I’ll go meet with Kaid first thing.” Finka shook her head in agreement with a vivid smile on her face and left.

After Nomad finished preparing she went directly to the office of the commandant of this place, Jalal El Fassi. He was the mentor of Nomad for a time, now he judged a long time ago that Nomad didn’t need him anymore then both of them never really saw each other until they were both enrolled in Rainbow. Since then, they saw each other a bit more but didn’t build any friendship, just a mutual respect. Thinking of it, Kaid didn’t have any real relation with other Rainbow operatives besides her and Oryx. Knowing him he probably didn’t care that much about that.

While walking in the not so crowded corridors of the fortress she quickly crossed paths with Aruni accompanied by Wamai. Aruni winked seductively at her, making the receiver of the wink blush like hell. Wamai didn’t even notice the blush and while Aruni managed to answer his question like if nothing just happened.

Just in front of the door Nomad knocked in anticipation of her meeting with him. He always created this sort of aura around him that told you that he was in charge. Even when you began to know him more this aura never really left his side.

“Ah, enter Sanaa.” His voice was calm, deep and authoritarian. Sanaa entered to find herself in the office of Kaid, the office is clean, flawless. Photos representing the diverse exploits of Kaid are hung up all over the wooden walls. Kaid sat in front of his office that was in the same spirit as the rest of the room : clean, impeccable.  
“ You wanted to see me ?”

“Yes I wanted to talk with you about some important subjects that concern you and me.” Nomad was a bit scared of this sentence. Did she do anything wrong ? What was he going to do ? You never knew with Kaid.”

“About what ?” Said Nomad as she sat in front of Kaid never breaking visual contact with him trying to decipher his intentions.”

“This place, the Fortress. Even if I won’t retire or get buried any time soon I should begin to plan the future. And this implies that I have to seek potential successors.” Seeing where this was going Nomad interrupted Kaid.”

“I have no intention in directing this place. And besides I thought Al Hadid would take care of the Fortress when you would leave.”

“Oryx will definitely succeed me, however I still need someone else to fully represent this establishment. You both are the prodigies of this place, its pride. And Oryx, despite being a good soldier and probably a good commander will need someone to rely on when things get a little more harder in terms of commanding and if there’s anyone I trust in here to fill this role, that’s you. Besides you proved with your latest mission you could command a group with ease even with internal tensions.” Kaid’s tone was calm and obvious, he planned this and Sanaa walked in some kind of trap by entering this office.

“ Hum … sure I see but … “ Sanaa didn’t know how to respond. After all Nomad wasn’t just a fancy nickname that stuck around. She traveled across the whole world and wanted to do it all over again and possibly go over the rare places she hadn’t been yet. But Kaid seemed to have anticipated that.

“ Sanaa, I don’t want you to always be here. See yourself as some kind of vice-commandant of the Fortress just like Oryx’s current role here : director of this establishment when the real one is temporarily absent. You could always travel as much as you like, this was never the problem however I need you to promise me one thing.” Kaid never called her Sanaa before so it’s disturbing and that promise disturbed her even more. “If she sticks around at your side, don’t let her get too involved in the Fortress business.” The Moroccan woman hoped he wasn’t talking about her. She knows Kaid’s rule about relationships between agents. Especially when they are not well seen by everyone. Sanaa didn’t know the full extent of Kaid’s opinion on Nighthaven and their tactics. As of right now if they didn’t mess up with his dear Fortress he didn’t care. But he certainly didn’t hold them very high compared to others in his esteem.

-”Who’s “she” ?” Asked Nomad, hoping it wasn’t Aruni.

“Don’t play innocent with me Sanaa. I may be old, and never had any relationship of that kind but I'm not a fool. I know you're in a relationship with her and it seems quite serious. However even if she doesn't seem to pose a direct threat to this place I want decisions for the Fortress made by people of the Fortress and not outsiders even if, and I want to make it quite clear, I have nothing against her.” His tone was neutral, nothing gave away Kaid’s train of thoughts when he spoke. Of course his proposition was interesting given the fact that she could still travel around the world nonetheless. However his knowledge about Sanaa’s relationship with Aruni disturbed her.

”Wait, how do you know ?” Asked Nomad in a surprised tone.

“I just guessed it, whenever someone talks about her you have that special glow in your eyes … and it’s even more obvious when she’s in the same room as you. You may trick the other operators into thinking you’ve got no partener whatsoever but you won’t trick me.” Kaid smirked, and it scared Nomad shitless. She never saw Kaid even remotely smile so seeing that smirk on his face while having THAT particular subject unsettled Sanaa.

“Am I that obvious ?” She replied almost desperately with a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Honestly ? Yes you are.” Said Kaid with the little smirk still on his lips.” However it's funny to some extent, furthermore you demonstrated that, in a military situation you can compose yourself, so as far as I’m concerned it doesn’t matter and I don’t have a word to say to your relations.

“And you still want me to take care of this place ? Even if I broke one of your rules ?”

“I never said love related relationships were forbidden. They are not advised though. But you’re a grown woman and agent. And I’m not a father to you. You make your choices as long as those choices don't hurt the integrity of the Fortress I couldn’t care less. So, Do I have your word ?” The Morccan woman didn’t expect that reaction from Kaid. However she didn't hate it. With all of that information in her head she managed to sutter a vague “I’ll think about it” and left the office with a mind still processing all of the information.

“Take your time.”

___________________________________

“So he knew everything ? Like, everything ?” Asks Aruni with an impressed and amused face. They both sat on the bed in Nomad’s quarters. The sun disappeared to let the moon rose in the sky with the many bright stars hovering over the chill winds that replaced daytime’s heat

“He didn't seem to know everything. Besides he just guessed it, there's not much to tell honestly.” Sanaa tried to deflect the conversation, but her partner wasn’t going to let this slip out this easily.

“No it’s not the fact that he guessed it that amuse me, it's how he guessed it that interests me.” Apha smiled macheliviously, a smile prolonged by her scar which stunned Nomad because of the beauty of her partner and because she knows where this is going.

“He didn’t tell me, so I don’t know.” Nomad hoped the bluff would work on her lover but given her expression it didn’t.

“No, no, no … he told you, I’m sure of it. It’s just written all over your face darling …” Her way of talking, her tone and the way she touched Nomad remind of a hunter that caught a prey and who was playing with it.

“No ! He … he didn’t …” Nomad lost all her means when the Thaï operator topped her, gently pinning her down, she managed to avert her gaze but Aruni didn’t hold back and quickly gave her a small hickey.

“You were saying ?” Aruni’s smirk grew wider with every single second she saw the flustered attitude of Nomad. “I didn't hear your answer … How did he guess ?” Her voice was soft but it had a hint of playfulness.

“By … my reactions whenever you were mentioned … That’s how …” Nomad admitted in defeat, she couldn’t handle Apha’s teasing and touch at the same time. 

The Thaï operator quickly learned at the start of their relationship that Nomad could be easily teased and since then she continued to do that with such ease … it’s like she could read her like an open book.

“Oh is that so ?” Apha giggles and kisses Nomad’s neck before stopping pinning her and getting up, going to drink a bit.

Nomad still had to recover from that, whenever Aruni was being like that behind closed doors Nomad’s mind couldn’t help but imagine all sorts of scenarios that could happen and during this she just become a blushing mess or like other people would call it : a lesbian disaster.

Nomad also got up from the bed to drink a bit. The fresh water really helped to cool down a bit.

“Y’know, I would love seeing you command recruits around. It was nice being at your command during the mission, it’s exciting.” She takes Nomad’s right hand and brings it to her face to caress it softly.”Sometimes I want you to command me you see ?” The Morrocan operator didn’t see where the Thaï operator was going, thus making Aruni being even more obvious and changing her approach. “I mean, I can request prosthetic fingers for you.” Said Apha in a soft smile while checking the palm of Nomad’s hand. The feeling of the fabric of the shorter woman’s prosthetic arm felt cold but reassuring. She knows Aruni can do that but she doesn't think she wants one.

“That’s alright, I can still shoot and climb well.” Answered Nomad still clueless about her lover’s intentions.

A slight smirk appeared on Apha’s lips as she kissed the back of the hand. “Hm,it’s for “domestic use”. If you know what I mean.”

Sanaa stared cluelessly at her for a few seconds before the meaning of the sentence hit her. “OH RIGHT ! UMH, YES- I MEAN NO ! THAT-THAT’S VERY SWEET OF YOU BUT I’LL BE FINE !

Apha burst out laughing as Sanaa tried to cover her face, she just picked both her hands and drifted them away to make space for her lips to land on Nomad’s lips.

Nomad returned the kiss still blushing and still being controlled by Apha.

The shorter woman then brought her loved blushing mess to the bed again to whisper in her ear. “Take Kaid’s offer … I love telling myself that I’m the only one on top of you in this place … and besides … you know I would follow you anywhere ...”

Nomad smiled at the tease knowing that she meant it.

She loved her teasing angel so much.


End file.
